


Birthday Delivery

by mysteriol



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Flowers, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriol/pseuds/mysteriol
Summary: On February 7th, Aerith receives her first bouquet of flowers. [ Cloud x Aerith, post-Remake, takes place in Kalm ]He had gone door to door into every house, asking everyone undoubtedly the lamest question he had ever asked of a stranger in his lifetime."Do you, um, do you think you can spare me a flower?"
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Birthday Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:  
> Erh wow what I can say… I’ve officially completed Remake (I know, I’m slow but well.. I had to work from home while still on quarantine technically so while the first wave of fans were over and done with the story plot, I was still shying away from as much spoilers as I can trying to trudge through the game catching up with everyone else =x . 
> 
> Now I don’t have to go through that agony anymore! (pops confetti) – Hurrah, time to officially join the other side of writing post-Remake fics because I’ve finally passed the rite of passage for all Remake fans. Ahem. 
> 
> I digress again. This idea hit me past midnight when I saw the bouquet of flowers in my bedroom my partner delivered to my house on my birthday. (Lockdown makes romance in our virus-wrecked era certainly strange, isn’t it? Sigh.)  
> So here it goes. For the everlasting Clerith fandom I’ve sailed ship on for at least 14 goddamn years. Yep I’m very old. Don’t even do the math. 
> 
> disclaimer: no beta-read imma lazy yadda yadda... fic can be taken to be after post-Remake when the party has left Midgar. so yep I guess that makes my fic.. er... non-canon/fictional... wait isn't that the whole point of fanfics? lol 
> 
> Myst-san

Cloud thought something was amiss that morning with Aerith.

He had always been an earlier riser than most of them. But today he had awoken with a start, jolted harshly awake when his senses alerted him to a sudden physical absence of a warmth he had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks.

_Aerith._

Panic had seized him, and he nearly threw himself out of the door of the inn room he shared with Barrett and Red XIII, sword hastily hatched to his back. His mind raced and conjured a million scenarios of what-ifs and worst case scenarios if he was to lose her again. He had went frenetic the last time Shinra had taken her away. This time he would surely go deranged if anyone laid a finger on –

He skidded to a stop outside a weapon shop in Kalm.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on the familiar sight of the flower girl.

There was no mistaking Aerith. Her lovely long tresses ran down the length of her back, braided with a pink ribbon sitting neatly on the top. In the chilly morning of Kalm, with the cold breeze billowing past the townspeople and the steel sky above casting a grim intensity over the quaint-looking houses, she had stood out like luminosity. Like candlelight in inky shadows.

“Aerith!” Part of him had called out to her out of worry. The other part of him had done that solely out of disgrunt over the fact she was chatting up the man working at the weapon shop. The sight of it irked him. Cloud wanted to put the man grinning at her to sleep. Now, where was his Silence Materia? Maybe he could just get the weapon shopkeeper to shut up.

He closed the distance between them in three quick strides. He resisted the urge to yank her away from her close proximity to that man. Any man. He wanted to burn any man who dared set eyes on the florist girl, _his_ florist girl, alive.

Well, technically, not his. _Yet._

“Hey Cloud!” She acknowledged his presence with a smile that reached her emerald eyes. It melted him to mush inside. A little. Just a bit to make him forget how much worry and anxiety she had caused him this bright and early into the morning. He tried his best to maintain the scoff on his face.

“What are you doing here, Aerith?” He then eyed the weapon seller suspiciously, “And at the weapon shop?”

“Oh, nothing,” she shook her head innocently, “just asking around for directions.”

She had no time to even properly give her well-wishes to the weapon seller or say goodbye when Cloud had already tugged at her arm, just so they were far away from the man still definitely up to no good towards Aerith. Or at least, Cloud deemed it so.

“What directions? Where are you going?” Cloud didn’t like to pry. But something was wrong with Aerith. Despite her perky energy and lively nature, she was also an easy sleeper and liked to sleep in most mornings if they didn’t have any agenda to accomplish. It was unlike her to be up at this hour. Was she trying to run away and defeat Sephiroth on her own? What? What? Cloud was going to be torn apart by his own doubt and vexation if she was always going to be this secretive.

“Oh, you’ll laugh at me if I tell you.” She looked suddenly shy and avoided his eyes for a second. She found her toes very interesting.

Do all flower girls look this pretty and delicate in the morning sun? Or just her?

_I promise you, I will not._

Before he could think his actions through, he had placed a gloved hand under her chin, willing their eyes to meet.

Cloud was absolutely not ready to be dazzled and struck by a jolt to his gut when her eyes bore into his. “I won’t.” He managed to sputter out. And let his hand fall back onto his side, cheeks burning in embarrassment at his unexpected action. Where his finger had grazed her skin, it scalded; sent shivers down his neck.

“I was hoping they would have a flower shop around here.” She sighed, looking dreamily at the silvery shade of sky above them. “You know, we haven’t seen any flowers outside of Midgar. And I do awfully miss the sight of them… Back in Sector 5, they would always grow in the church where I live.” There was a wistful edge to her tone. An ache bloomed in Cloud’s chest watching her – she sounded bittersweet. A misty tint settled in her eyes. Cloud never wanted to see that.

“So, um, well, let’s try to fix that then, why don’t we?” He didn’t know how else to respond. What could he say in this situation? He knew how despairing the world outside Midgar look. Aerith wasn’t wrong. Other than the occasional shrubs and rocks and endless plains and dirt outside of Midgar, nothing else was as an attractive landscape as the homely scenery of her home with Elmyra. He missed it, too.

She flashed a cheerful smile at him, “Aw, c’mon Cloud, I appreciate you trying, but we know there’s not going to be a single flower out here.”

“We don’t know until we try.” He said, matter-of-factly. He was going to believe out here in the barren, depleted lands, they were going to discover miraculous growth of plants, flowers, trees – somehow. Anyhow. Anything that remotely looked like a flower. It needed to just look like something with…petals and colours, right?

She had simply laughed it off, returning to her bubbly self as quickly as woe had uncharacteristically contoured her expression awhile ago. It was as if the nostalgic look she wore on her face had never materialized. She had told him not to worry, and before he could press further, had taken his hand and guided him back to their inn where the rest were waking.

But the image of a crestfallen Aerith lingered in Cloud’s mind. His thoughts were muddled with the sudden longing to do something, anything, to fulfil whatever she had wished for. After all, quests were his specialty. He never backed down from the slums people’s requests for help, even if it meant something trivial like finding stray cats or music jukebox discs – so why would he refuse _her_? 

His fists clenched, mind made up. Cloud decided the top priority for the day (without the others knowing), was to find a flower, _any flower_ , in the whole of this huge world outside of Midgar. He was determined to make do this job. For her, as his bodyguard.

He knew what he must do.

* * *

Cloud had been gone the whole day, on the pretext to the rest of the party that he was going to do some major resetting and upgrading of his weapon at the weapon shop. He had forbade anyone from following him, saying it would just bore them out, that he would be safe, that he didn’t need any babying or coddling from them, so would they please kindly leave him alone in peace. After what seemed like an eternity of arguing back and forth with Barrett, Cloud had finally gotten his alone time.

Matter of fact, he had gone door to door into every house in Kalm, speaking to locals, young and old, asking them where he could find a _flower._ He was in luck. It seemed like in the scarcity of those petalled things outside of Midgar, the locals had grown used to shipping and delivering flower seeds from inside Midgar to themselves here. Sure, the environment out here wasn’t suitable for growing them outside in their backyards, but some of them had cleverly found ways to harvest them in a controlled climate within their own homes.

Cloud was taken by surprise by how some of the houses he had visited had beautiful potted plants of flowers adorning the interior of their walls and ceilings. In such a quaint, distant town like Kalm, these people indoors had found a way to adapt to floral shortages.

“Do you, um,” he had ran a hand through his spikey hair, “Do you think you could spare me a flower?”

It was, by far, undoubtedly, unmistakably, the _lamest_ question he had asked of a stranger in his lifetime. Cloud would never live it down.

But for her, he was willing to try.

Unusual to his expectations, most of the locals had warmly invited him into their houses. Some even served him tea and biscuits, force-feeding him their best kept gourmet secrets in Kalm. Lonely old souls had fawned over an unanticipated presence in their lives. Many welcomed him with open arms, showing him eagerly around their tiny but cosy houses.

It turned out to be poignant afternoon after all, interacting with the townspeople.

In the end, he found himself finding his way back to the inn, with what looked sufficiently like a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Although all of them artificially harvested and homegrown, they were planted, raised and showered with nothing but kind attention and affection from the people who lived here.

This would more than suffice, for the lady in waiting.

_Wait for me, Aerith._

* * *

Aerith’s mouth dropped open. Then shut. Then opened again as if to say something. But words failed her, something that had never been accomplished in a long time since Cloud had known her. She was staring hard at his outstretched hands, a floral assortment of all sorts within gloved fingers. He held onto it like it meant the world.

“Cloud? What…What is this?” She watched the flowers in wonder. Amazement flickered into emerald orbs. It was such a surreal sight taking in the diversity of colors. Peonies, roses, tulips, lavender…so many more flowers that she recognized. It was truly a magnificent, surreal spectacle, especially when they contrasted against Cloud’s gloved hands so intensely. She jumped immediately, for joy. “Oh my god, is that what I think they are?”

“Yep.” He offered them to her.

“You’re crazy, Cloud! How did you---” She shook her head, “Never mind! Crazy but brilliant. I could hug you now!” She took the flowers into her hands, as if not believing they existed.

_Well…what’s stopping you?_

Though he surely would die if she did really hug him right now.

“Hey, miracles do happen outside of Midgar, too, you know.” He said softly. She was an alluring sight when she was looking at something she loved so much, longed for too long. She held the flowers in her hands closer to heart, as if they were precious gems.

“Thank you, Cloud.” Her eyes acquired a glassy look, a hint of shimmer beneath.

_Don’t cry on me, Aerith. You know I’d do anything for you._

“But you know something, Cloud?” She said in her usual playful, but kind manner. Her eyes bore steadily into his. His heart skipped a beat. She had punched him in the guts where it ached. Again. She needed to stop teasing and looking at him like that. It did his sanity and self-control no good.

Especially now, when she was taking a step forward, closing in.

Cloud inhaled unsteadily, “K-know what?”

“You.” she said simply, and then stood so close to him he could smell her familiar strawberry shampoo. It tingled his senses. He wanted to draw her closer. He didn’t dare. So she did the honors. Her arms came around to encircle his waist, and she pressed herself so close to his chest, he forgot to breathe.

It took him a tremendous amount of willpower not to have his knees give way. His heart drummed loudly in his ears. He was afraid she could hear his thudding heart through his chest.

“A-Aerith, I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

She laughed into his chest. The warmth of it made him shudder. He never wanted her to pull away. He was so afraid of breaking the moment if he even moved. So he simply rested a hand on her shoulder, touching her as if she might break if he wasn’t careful.

“You said miracles do happen outside of Midgar, right, Cloud?”

“Yeah…so?”

“You, Cloud,” she breathed, sending warm tremors into his skin, “you _are_ the miracle.”

“…Oh.” He answered unintelligently. “Um…” He sighed, raking his other free hand through his hair, the other still on her shoulder, not daring to shatter this moment.

Silence hung in the air. Then confident at last that she wasn’t going to dissolve and phase out like the last time in his dream when they were at her house anymore, he drew her closer into his embrace, both hands settling at her tiny waist. His heart ached when he savored her scent entirely.

“Well,” he managed at last, “ _happy birthday_ , Aerith.”

Her head jolted up, breaking serenity.

“H-How did you…” She trailed off letting him answer her patiently at his own time.

Cloud had to let slip a smile onto his face. She smelt so nice. He would live to a hundred and never forget her distinct scent ingrained into his soul. “Like you said, Aerith, I _am_ the miracle outside Midgar after all.” He pretended to joke, cocking his head to a side wryly.

His arms still around her, she swatted him playfully in the shoulder, “Show off.” She stuck out her tongue.

“…That’s why you were looking for flowers today, weren’t you?” He asked gently, although already knowing her answer.

She only smiled wordlessly, then nestled her head further into the crane of his neck.

Cloud closed his eyes, cherishing the touch.

“You’re setting the bar very high for your birthday, Cloud.” Her voice was teasing, lighthearted.

“Hn, see if you can beat me then.”

“Oooh, challenge accepted. Maybe I’ll get you a shiny spanking brand-new motorbike! Well, if I save enough Gil.” She giggled. 

His hold around her tightened, pulling her wholly into his embrace.

A brand new motorbike for himself _did_ sound nice. Especially if she could ride with him and he could take her on endless adventures and road trips.

He smelt the flowers he had collected door to door for her, held tightly still between her fingers behind his back as she returned his embrace.

But he knew, extravagant gifts could wait. He already had everything he wanted to last him a lifetime…

_You, Aerith._

* * *

**_BONUS SCENE/FLASHBACK_ **

Before he had gone all over looking for flowers, Cloud had made it a point to drop by the weapon shop. He wanted to send a warning in the way of that man who had dared even look at Aerith’s way. In circumstances like this, a death glare from his stoic Mako blue eyes usually did the trick to keep men out of Aerith’s bay. Or a flex of his sword on display. Most men usually got the hint. Some difficult ones required a physical punch in the face before they agreed to stay away. 

Well, it wasn’t the first time Cloud had done this - sending warnings to men who had turned him to rage in a jealous fit. Certainly this wasn’t going to be the last.

“Hey.” Cloud greeted. Or pretended to. If daggers could kill, his Mako eyes were sending caution and imminent danger to the weapon shopkeeper.

“Oh hey, you’re the boyfriend of the flower girl, right?”

Cloud narrowed his eyes. He didn’t deny it. So he said nothing.

“By the way, the girl was looking for flowers. It was such a strange request, and I did try my best. It was her birthday after all, she told me. She wanted something to cheer her up under this steel sky. I don’t blame her. It is such a bleak world after all we live in. And especially if it’s a special day for her. But well, my wife here doesn’t grow flowers in our house. I was about to tell your girlfriend to try asking some other locals around in Kalm and try her luck, but well, you guys fled before I could say anything.”

“What?” Cloud’s eyes rounded in surprise. “B-birthday?”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty certain she did mention it was her birthday today. That lady. February 7th today, isn’t it? My wife and her had a lovely chat about it. They became really fast friends this morning. Such a lovely lady you have got by your side – you ought to cherish her.”

Cloud was at a loss for words. His world spun.

February 7th.

That’s right.

He vaguely remembered Red XIII mentioning it to him in passing, a few weeks ago. He had not gave it much thought, lost in the sands of time in between the day today and after.

But now it struck him, like thunder.

_Today is February 7 th._

“I-I’ve got to go.” Cloud was pivoting. “You did say the locals might grow some flowers?”

“Yep, try your luck! I’ve definitely got some friends around here growing their own but we don’t sell them around here. Rare as they are already, we prize them as things we keep personal to ourselves. Like a memento. Send my birthday wishes to that lady of yours!”

_Lady of yours._

Cloud’s heart skipped a beat. Funny, it sounded like it had a nice ring to it.

He waved a quick thanks to the shopkeeper, slightly apologetic that he had judged the man too quickly for thinking he was making ill advances on Aerith.

For now, he shoved all thoughts out of his head. He had to move fast, before evening came.

_He would find those flowers no matter what, even if it took finding stray cats or music jukebox discs._

**FIN**

* * *

a/n:

It’s not February 7th . do I care? No.

Btw. It’s been 10 over years since I last played the OG. I do not remember what really exists in Kalm or what it still looks like or feels like. So yup, a lot of it might be imaginary and not canon-based to what you might expect of Kalm. You probably can’t find locals growing flowers in their homes for sure LOL. I honestly don’t know and can’t remember anything out of my adolescent memories LOL.

Review/COMMENT. . it’s such a long fic LOL IDK WHAT IM STILL DOING UP AT NIGHT.

Quarantine has made us such nocturnal owls.

Myst-san

-


End file.
